The Burned Tower Part 2
by polovicmartin
Summary: In this chapter you will meet Nicki, a brand new Pokemon trainer who is going to start her journey.. again sorry for grammatical mistakes... enjoy :D


**THE BURNED TOWER**

 **PART 2- THE JOURNEY BEGINS!**

The year is 2000… Little girl with big dreams is going to start her Pokemon journey… Nicki. She just got her Pokemon Trainer license. Just like every 10-year-old, she can't hold the excitement. Nicki was born and raised in Blackthorn City, the place known by the most powerful gym in the entire Johto and by the most powerful gym leader Claire. It happens that Claire is Nicki's aunt. Nicki's dream is to become a dragon tamer and specialist, just like her aunt. The night before Nicki got her starter Pokemon her parents and aunt threw her a party. They invited couple of friends and some relatives to celebrate Nicki's Pokemon journey. The party was great and fun and after the party, while they where cleaning her mom asked her: "So did you decide what starter you're going to pick?" And Nicki said" No, I didn't … yet." Then her mom said:" Well darling, when I was your age, and even younger I knew what starter I was going to pick. And of course I chose Totodile, and today Feraligatr and I are best friends." "But isn't dad your best friend?" asked Nicki. "Don't be silly child he is my husband, not my best friend." Said mom, and then she added: "Plus your father isn't Pokemon ." After the conversation Nicki's mom said: "Darling, go to bed, I will clean everything." Nicki went to bed and after three seconds she fell asleep…

7.30 AM… Hoothoot- shaped alarm clock started ringing. Nicki woke up, got dressed and got ready for her Pokemon journey. She came to her living room where her mom, dad and aunt Claire where waiting for her.

MOM: "The day has finally come! Oh darling, I am so proud of you! Cant wait to see your starter Pokemon. Choose Totodile he is the best."

DAD: "Totodile? Really? Don't listen your dump mom she knows absolutely nothing about Pokemon and training. She barely got any badges."

MOM: "Barely any badges?"

DAD: "Yes you got like one badge."

MOM: "That's not true. I got two badges."

DAD:" Yeah, you just proved my point. Don't listen her kiddo, choose Cyndaquil, he is the strongest."

MOM: "CRAPTALK ALERT! I REPEAT CRAPTALK ALERT! Don't listen to your dad, Totodile is the strongest, plus water beats fire."

DAD: " True, but Cyndaquil is the strongest."

CLAIRE: "Oh for Arceus´es sake will you please stop? Nicki don't listen to your dump parents, its up to you who you're going to choose. That's your journey, not theirs. Plus if you're anything like your aunt, Any Pokemon will be good because I know that you are going to be a great trainer."

MOM: "Yeah sorry darling, just know that im proud of you and any starter is good."

DAD: Yeah kiddo, im proud of you too… although I´d be more proud if you choose Cyndaquil."

CLAIRE: "Just shut up!"

"DOORBELL RINGING"

NICKI: "Oh that must be professor Elm, i´Il get that."

PROFESSOR ELM: "Hi everyone! Hi Nicki or should I say Trainer Nicki? Its your big day! I came all the way from New Bark Town just to give you your starter Pokemon.

Professor Elm, Nicki, Claire and parents went to the kitchen table to open the briefcase with Pokeballs in it. Elm opened the briefcase and said: "Now Nicki, in this briefcase is your future starter Pokemon. I´ll remind you that the Pokemon you choose will not only be you first Pokemon, but it will also be your life long friend and your partner.

Elm took first Pokeball and the first starter Pokemon came out:

ELM: "This is Chickorita, the grass type Pokemon."

NICKI: " He is so cute."

ELM: Its actually she, but its still cute anyways, and powerful too."

Elm took the second Pokeball and second starter came out:

ELM: "This little fella is Cyndaquil, the fierce fire type Pokemon."

DAD: "Nicki remember what I told you about being prouder."

NICKI: "Mom now I know why dad isn't your best friend."

MOM:" I know right?"

Elm took the last Pokeball and last starter came out:

ELM: "And the last Pokemon is Totodile, the strong water type. Now, choose wisely because this isn't just your first Pokemon, this is also your long life partner and friend."

NICKI: "Hmmm this is though… Honestly I want all three, but I can choose only one… I think i´ll go with…. Chickorita!"

CHICKORITA: "Chicoo-ritt-aa!"

ELM: "Great choice indeed."

DAD: "Well im still proud, kinda off."

NICKI: "Thanks… I guess."

Nicki grabbed Chickorita and her Pokeball.

ELM: "Now you probably know that every new trainer gets a Pokedex. In case you didn't know Pokedex is a high-tech encyclopedia that records the data of every Pokemon you have caught. Now since you are new and stuff your Pokedex has only Johto Pokedex, the list of all catchable Pokemon in Johto. If you ever decide to travel to the other regions as well, I will upgrade your Pokedex to National mode, the list of all obtainable Pokemon in the world. "

NICKI: "That sounds great."

ELM: " Few more things. I entrust you with these Pokeballs. With these you can catch Pokemon. Hopefully you know basics of catching Pokemon. When your Pokemon faints or when they are weak, you should go to heal them in the Pokémon Center. You can find them almost everywhere. And the last thing: gyms. There are 8 gyms in Johto plus the Pokemon League. You need to collect 8 gym badges in order to challenge the League. The first gym is in Violet City, which is far from here. There is a shortcut from Blackthorn City to New Bark Town and you can start from there. My lab is there as well. Or you can come with me and I´ll drive you to New Bark."

NICKI: " Sure, i´ll go with you.

MOM: Here darling, I packed your bag. You will find everything you need in here."

NICKI: "Thanks mom."

ELM: "My shift will start soon so we should go now

NICKI: "Okay, I guess this is it… bye everyone, I love you."

Nicki and Elm walked out of the house to the Prof. Elm´s car. Claire ran out of the house…

CLAIRE: " Nicki wait! There is something I need to tell you! When you get to the Violet City gym and after you beat it, the gym leader will give you something. Hope you're going to like it."

NICKI: "Really? Wonder what that could be… Thanks aunt Claire!"

Nicki, Elm and Chickorita left the city… After 15 minutes they got to New Bark Town.

ELM: " Well this is it. Have fun on your journey and be careful."

NICKI: " I will, thanks!"

Nicki and Chickorita left the New Bark Town…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
